1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light ballast system for gas discharge lamps, more particularly to a fluorescent lamp light ballast system which incorporates circuit protection and injury prevention devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although a variety of fluorescent lamp light ballast systems are available to consumers, these conventional systems suffer from at least one of the following defects:
1. Some of the circuit components (e.g., transistors) are damaged when burnout of the fluorescent lamp load occurs.
2. No circuitry is employed to provide power factor correction.
3. Most light ballast systems are complicated in construction and use a large number of circuit components.
4. The circuit protection measures employed by conventional gas discharge lamp light ballast systems are inadequate. No protection measures are provided for overload and high temperature conditions.